Captain Jack Sparrow and the Ganderva Curse
by MrsCourtneyDepp
Summary: Jack Sparrow is in trouble again. In need of Ganderva art from a ancient tribe, Jack has bad luck until he is able to find it and only has a limited time to do so! Will the crew of the black pearl do it in time. And more importantly: will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and blustery night....

"Cap'n!" Joshamee Gibbs stood to the left of the main mast overlooking the dark sea's lying ahead. "cap'n?!" He yelled even louder. He turned around and much to his surprise saw no sign of Jack Sparrow. "cap'n!!!" he screeched, heading deeper and deeper into the calm and eerie depths of the Black pearl.

One foot padding down onto the wet wooden steps at a time, he reached Jacks cabin.  
Before he even put a finger to the brass knob, The door flew open, nearly toppling him over. Jack stood in the doorway a map in hand, his coat flowing in the wind.  
He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Gibbs"  
"aye cap'n"  
"Er- well..what do you want"  
"I was looking for you, captain"  
"Well clearly I was in my cabin"  
Mr. Gibbs nodded. and Jack continued.

"Obviously you were waiting outside my door..." He paused and made a face."why?"

Mr. Gibbs sighed. " I was waiting for you captain."

Jack nodded and pulled out his gun.

" Is it loaded?" Mr. Gibbs asked, both confused and unaware that Jack Sparrow was Serious. But he kept the same evil glare in his eyes as he spoke and Joshamee Gibbs was begining to doubt himself.  
" Did you hear Anything?" Jack asked.  
"no"  
"Get going." Mr. Gibbs stood up to face Captain Jack Sparrow. However he didn't question. He only turned and headed back up to the main mast. "Gibbs"  
Mr. Gibbs turned. "yes"  
"what did you want"  
"...a storm is on it's way captain" 


	2. Chapter 2

"why?" Marty asked leaning on sacks of gunpowder. Mr. Gibbs had just finished explaining Jacks odd behaivor of the night before. And now they stood at the bottom of the ship, surrounded by cannons and the smell of saltwater. It was still raining and the crew was on the top deck, making plans to stop at Port Royal. Mr. Gibbs stared at his small friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he was Just in a bad mood"  
"That doesn't sound like Jack"  
There was a short pause. then Marty continued."A few nights ago I heard him talking to someone"  
"yes!Yes! last night he asked me if I'd heard anything"  
"who could he have been talking to?" Marty asked "I don't know..."

Suddenly Jack Sparrow came bursting into the room. He stared at the two pirates. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

Mr. Gibbs lifted up a nearby rope and handed the other end to Marty.  
"we were repairing the ship, Captain" He said. "what are YOU doing down here?" Marty asked suspicuosly.

"Er- Iwas...I mean- well-"Jack mumbled. then turned around and left the room.

Marty stared at the door, both confused and sastisfied with his work. They dropped the rope and let it fall to the floor sending dust up into their faces. They Coughed.  
"I think we're onto him." Marty said. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was beating down on the Decks of the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow stood off to the side, staring off into the distance... Nervous would be the best word to describe the way he looked. But he tried his best way to hide it. In fact, whenever someone approached, he changed his expression completely.

"Captain?" Jack ignored the voice completely. "Captain"  
Jack Sparrow Spun around to see a chubby but tall, unshaved, and dirty pirate standing before him. "What do you want!!!"

"we are arriving in port royal soon."

Jack nodded. "what is your name again?" he asked in his normal Jack sparrow kind of way.

"...um- Fafell"  
"what kind of name is that?" Jack asked .

Fafell shrugged and turned around to leave. Jack stopped him. "Because it seems to me-" He took a few steps forward and continued."a pirate like you should have a nice- strong name"  
Faffel looked surprised."you really think so"  
"yes! in fact-"

Jack stopped to emphasize the moment. Faffel's eyes lit up, eager for more. Jack put his arm around the man's shoulder and they began to take a stroll around the ship, as though they'd been best friends all they're lives. Even though Jack had only met him for the first time within the past 5 minutes.

" in fact what"  
"In fact- I think someone like you DESERVES a true pirates name."

Faffel stopped to consider what his captain had said. "so what do I do?"

"I suggest you don't continue to use this...name"  
"why"  
"the rest of the crew may begin to cosider you as...well...Un-man-like"  
Faffel gasped in horror, unaware that Jack was only reeling him into one of his schemes.  
"what should I say my name is now?"

"No no no no no!" Jack shouted. "you can't just CHANGE your name. The captain has to present you with your new name. I get to choose it. I get to give it to you. I only have to do that if I feel you deserve it."

"But you just said-"

"no I did'nt. I said you LOOK like you deserve it. Which means you still have to prove me right. That is- Unless you want to be viewed as...feminine."

"no sir! grant me with my new pirate title. I deserve it! I swear I do! Just tell me what I must do to show you!"

Faffel was now on his knees. With Jack standing over him, grinning as though he'd won an endless battle. He snapped his compass open then shut. Fiddled with his sword. then took a quick glance at the sky, Faffel staring at him all the while. Finally Jack replied.

"Yes. I do have something I need you to do. But I don't want anyone else to know about it. so meet me in my cabin."

Faffel took off for the stair's, and jolted down them as if It were a race. After he was gone Jack muttered to himself.

"People are so convincible"  
"Actually I think the word your looking for is 'gullible'"

Jack turned to see a figure hiding in the shadows. Suddenly they emerged and stepped out into the blinding sun. It was Mr. Gibbs. Standing there with his arms crossed and a frown spread across his face.  
"I heard everything." He said.  
"Everything?" Jack muttered staring at the ground.  
"Aye Captain. and I know your up to something." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stood in front of Mr. Gibbs, unable to say anything. He was once again in a life/Death situation, and determined to save his own skin.  
"well?" Mr. Gibbs asked , almost convinced he had Jack Sparrow cornered.

Jack Gulped. " I just wanted to ask him something"  
"something like what?" "Something that is nothing of your concern"  
"will he be harmed"  
"maybe..."

Mr. Gibbs sighed. "Jack Sparrow"  
Jack shifted his eyes as though he thought Mr. Gibbs wasn't actually talking to him, but someone else. "what are you up to now"  
Jack had a surprised look on his face. Then it went from worried to confused. Then completely calm. Not looking Mr. Gibbs in the eyes, he motioned for him to follow.

They traveled through the ship until they reached Jacks cabin. Faffel was still waiting next to the door when they arrived. Jack took out a ring of key's and unlocked the door and all 3 of them entered, with Jack coming in last, bolting the door behing him. there were several chairs surrounding a huge table that lie in the middle. Mr. Gibbs and Faffel both grabbed the closest one and took a seat. Jack Following close behind. When they were all seated Jack spoke.  
"I lied." he said.

"as usual.." Mr. Gibbs added. Jack glared at him. Faffel only stared.

"I needed your help." Jack continued. " I have a curse."

Mr. Gibbs gasped. "How?"

"Can I finish?!?" Jack asked rudely. Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"years ago, when I was mutinied and left on that forsaken Island to die, I forgot to mention one thing."

"whats that?" Faffel asked.

"ARE YOU BOTH GOING TO KEEP INTERUPTING ME OR CAN I FINISH THE STORY?!!!?"

"sorry..."

Jack stood up and snatched up a nearby bottle of rum. Mr. Gibbs licked his lips as Jack gulped down the last few drops and sent the bottle flying to the floor.

"as I was saying..." Jack looked at both of them as though he expected them to say something.

" while I was there, I Discovered something valuble."

"Rum?" Mr. Gibbs asked. Then, remembering he was supposed to be silent, he gestured for Jack to continue. When he did he noticed markings on the map in front of him. Jack had Circled a large number of area's including Port Royal, Tortuga, a swamp and some places he wasn't farmilar with. When Jack saw someone studying his map he started talking again.

"There were people there. Millions of them. When I landed there, I Explored the Island and found they're..'colony'. They let me stay with them for the time I was there and eventually they wanted something in return"  
Jack glanced at both of them. Mr. Gibbs was listening intently and Faffel, who had lost interest in the subject, was watching seagulls from out the window.

"The cheif told me of a Pirate who had once came to their village and stole one of their treasured items. It was some kind of art that had 6 peices. The people there worshipped it or something."Jack shrugged "He asked me to find it for them. when I refused, He got angry and told me to leave and never return. That night I stole some of their treasure and got passage to leave on a trading ship. The chief found out and by then I was gone and off solving my own problems. Someone told him I had the Pearl back and was heading to Port Royal."

"what does that have to do with your mood swings and hiring Faffel to do your dirty work?" Mr Gibbs asked. Jack made a face and checked to make sure Faffel wasn't paying attention.

"I was getting there." He said. "Now, A few nights ago some spirit showed up in here and told me that I have a single month to find the six peices and that every night something bad will happen to me or my crew until I recover them and the treasure I stole. If I don't do it within a month... I might die." Jack shrugged "tough luck eh?"

"So your telling me you were going to make Faffel find them for you in exchange for a NAME?"

"yep... well no not exactly. I've already found them. But I heard that Pirate that stole them made them really hard to get. I just needed a little help."

Faffel had begun to listen at this point. " so what do I have to do now?"

"I suppose the whole crew could travel through dark tunnels and caves, fight unknown creatures, and pretty much risk their lives to get them for me." Jack said hopefully.

" What about you? all you had to do was locate them!"

"Yes! Those magical Art pieces from ancient civilazations are soooo easy to find." Jack stated sarcastically.

"Calm Down!" Mr. Gibbs yelled. "we have to do this together. we have to help Jack." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Black pearl looked so distant, coming up on Port Royal. The bad weather had slowed down and the skies were beginning to clear, much to Jack Sparrow's liking.  
"ok men. get ye swords ready and ye guns loaded. We've got work to do."

The crew did as they were told. All except two pirates who stood all the way in the back. One, called Ragetti was crawling on the deck chasing after his wooden eyeball that seemed to have lost it's place. The other, known as Pintel stood still with a worried looked on his face. "what do ye think the captain needs us to do?" he asked, unaware that Ragetti, his pirate parter had no plans of answering him. Suddenly the wooden ball rolled against his foot. He cringed, Then handed it to his friend.

"nothing dangerous, I hope." He finally answered.

"Ye no, Maybe the captain needs someone to watch over the ship."

Ragetti nodded. Then they both gave each other a nod and headed downstairs, In hope of escaping any dangerous tasks that may lie ahead.

"In case any off you dies," Jack paused "remember, you will be missed." at this last comment several members of the crew were scared and had thier own way's of showing it. "Good luck mates!" He said and began to leave.

"Where are you going Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs asked, handing Jack his coat and Hat, along with the rest of his belongings that were excpected to be used on the trip.

"Er- Nowhere" Jack replied, not mentioning he had no plans of joining them.  
"Where is the first piece?" Mr. Gibbs said Jack pulled his map out. "The infested Jungles of port royal." He said with a frown."exciting."

"Infested with what?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack Shrugged

"Is that what it say's on the map?"

"no! I made that up myself."Jack said, once again in his sarcastic tone. Then he took of to the other side of the ship to continue a conversation with another pirate who obviosly had no clue as to what was going on.

"NOW ARRIVING IN PORT ROYAL!!!!" Everyone looked up to see the Black pearl approaching a Huge Island with a bustling maket and Shipyard with hundred's of Boats and Navy Ships.

Jack went over and whispered something to the Pirate steering. Suddenly the ship began to turn to the left and go around Port Royal completely. Mr. Gibbs Ran up to Jack as if he were crazy.

"What are you doing?!?"

"Going around"

"Why?"

Jack looked up as a Cannon ball hit the side of the ship, Causing it to shake and half the crew toppled over. The Captain Stared at Mr. Gibbs and very seriously said "Thats why.." 


	6. Chapter 6

It was moments before the black pearl had completely circled Port Royal and ended up in a lush jungle. The only sign that human life had ever appeared there was a half rotted dock connecting the water to the sandy beach surrounding it.

"Why were they attacking us?" A pirate asked

"all's good mate. Me and the commodore aren't on very good terms thats all." Jack said with a smile.

Mr. Gibbs came up behind him. "Good work captain. "

"yep" Jack said, crossing his arms with a defiant grin.

"It doesn't look so bad..." Mr. Gibbs added, refering to the jungle."we'll be in and out of here in no time."

Jack looked unsure. "Oi!" he yelled to 3 men holding a board of wood."over there! NO! NO!" He ran over to show them the dock as if the whole thing was new to them, then headed back to Mr. Gibbs."amatuer's" he said with a laugh. Then the crew crossed the plank onto the dock and stared at the jungle. Suddenlythey heard a roar. Jack frowned. "I think I forgot something..." he said, heading back to his safe ship.

"oh no!" Mr. Gibbs said grabbing him by the arm.

"fine!" Jack cried "lets go"  
One by one they all marched through the hot sand, Jack and Mr. Gibbs leading the way. They stopped when they reached the opening into the jungle. Jack turned to them.

"Now, as you all know we are here to find a art worship thingy"

"Does the thingy have a name?" someone asked. Laughter broke out in the mob of pirates. Jack ignored them.

"As a matter of fact it does. It is called the Ganderva Isle plate. It was broken into pieces by some leader and now we have to find all of them." Jack answered "By the way, until we find all of them the whole crew is cursed with bad luck. And if we don't find them in time-" Jack gulped " Nevermind. But there is something you need to know. The Pirate who stole them hid them fairly well so be careful."

Mr. Gibbs began to speak. "According to the map, inside the jungle is three trails. To make it easier, we plan to split up. Marty, Faffel, you are with me and Jack."

Marty sighed and walked over to stand over with his assigned search group. After all of them had been divided, Each group started to explore their area. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stepped in a pile of thorns, and in a frantic attempt to escape, tripped over a rotting log. Faffel, Marty, and Mr.Gibbs ignored him and continued to walk through the thorny, itchy, and hot jungle.  
Leaves crunched as Jack Sparrow came up behind them. "how much farther?" Jack asked hopefully.

"How would I know? We don't even know if we went the right way."

"oh we went the right way." Jack said annoyed. wiping a spider web off his coat.

"What makes you so sure?" Marty asked.

"Does he really have to answer that mate?" Faffel said. Pointing at Mr. Gibbs, Who was now upside down in the air, with a rope around his ankles attaching him to a tree.

Jack and Marty stared at him dumfounded. "a little help?" Joshamee asked, waving his arms, attemting to reach the knot holing him to the branch.  
Jack rummaged through his belongings and took out a knife, handing it to marty. "Cut him down"  
Marty did as he was told. Mr. Gibbs hit the ground with a thump and scrambled over to a mound of stones that Jack was sitting on, drinking a bottle of rum.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked. Jack only looked at him.

"Look over here!"Faffel shouted. From where Gibbs had been tied up. Marty ran over to where he was crouching in the dirt and Faffel showed him a stone-like lever, that seemed to have controlled the trap.

"Watch out next time" Jack said expressionless, Putting the rum back into the sack."lets go."

"At least now we know that we're on the right track." Marty said, rushing ahead.

They continued walking until they reached a large cliff, overlooking a river, 100's of miles below.

"How will we cross?" Gibbs asked Jack, who was still very slowly coming up behind them.

"Lets go around." Jack suggested, when he finally reached them. Then Jack understood. They couldn't cross, the cliff went on for ages, no telling how long it was. And the 4 pirates had already searched their area of the jungle, with no luck.

"What's that?" Marty asked, Pointing at a light glisteningin the sun, all the way on the other side.

Jack took out his spyglass and stared at it for a moment.Then put it away and said "we need to get over there somehow."

"But how?"

"We can go back to the ship and get wood to build a bridge." Mr Gibbs said

"or maybe we can swim over there" Faffel added.

"It's too high to jump down to swim, with a fall like that, we'd be dead before we reached the bottom." Jack answered disaprovingly.

"Is the canyon wide enough to sail the Pearl through it?" Marty asked leaning over the side to look.

Suddenly Marty screeched, as he lost balance and fell of the edge of the cliff. Faffel grabbed his hand, Just as he fell. Almost sending them both down to the bottom of the canyon. But grabbed the ledge just in time, so that both of them were leaning off the side of the cliff. Faffel moaned in pain, Trying to lift Marty up over to edge and back to safety. "I can't do it." He said. "Your too heavy"

Mr. Gibb's finally realized what was happening and ran over and started to pull them up, But failed. The weight was far too large for him to handle and soon, He was sliding over the side, along with Faffel and Marty. He called for Jack Just as he went over the corner. But Jack already had a plan.

He sent a rope flying over the edge so Mr. Gibbs could grab it. All three pirates, Marty, dangling off the edge and struggling to hold on to Faffel's sweaty hands, Faffel, Who was in the middle, groaning in pain, trying not to let go, and Mr. Gibb's, who held the life of Faffel in one hand and the tangled rope in the other, all sat hanging over the edge of a cliff. All that was left was Jack Sparrow... He tugged on the one end of the rope until he had enough of it to tie around a nearby tree. After he did so, he ran over and started to pull them up, hoping that the tree could support the 3 men. Mr. Gibbs was finally safe and began to lift the other's onto hard ground...

Meanwhile, Back on the Black Pearl... Ragetti and pintel sat on the top deck, awaiting the other's return. Passing back and forth a bottle of rum that they found in Jacks Cabin, They began to think foolishly. "How long do you think they'll be?" The wooden eyed pirate asked.

"Who cares?" Pintel said. "I'm sick of this crew. They treat us like dirt."

"You really think so?" Ragetti responded "I thought they treated us rather nice."

Pintel rolled his eyes. Then he suddenly had an idea. "what do you say we have our own crew. Just me and you with no captain or anything. Just us, sailing the seven sea's."

Raggetti nodded. "But we don't have a ship."

Pintel Shouted "The pearl you idiot! We could steal it!"

Raggetti began to laugh. "We don't know how to sail."

"I do"

Raggeti gave him a rotten smile and they both began to Get the ship ready to make way.  



	8. Chapter 8

"c'mon, lets head back to the pearl." Jack said. Gibbs, Faffel, and Marty began to follow him back through the "Infested Jungles". As they walked, Mr. Gibb's Began to hum the tune "a pirates life for me.  
"We're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho, Yo ho yo haaahh!"

Jack stopped "that was a really high note, by the way." "Cap'n! where did he go?" Faffel asked "Where did who go?" He asked Faffel, turning around.

Suddenly Marty ran off into the midst of tree's and bushes looking for the lost mate. "Where are you going?" Jack yelled out too him. But it was too late, Marty was too far off into the jungle, and it was beginning to get dark. When Faffel started to follow, Jack told him no and began to lead the way back to the beach.

"But what about them?" Faffel asked angrily.  
"Leave them..." Jack spoke gently, and didn't stop walking. "they know where to find us."

The young pirate glanced back at the spot where Mr.Gibb's had last stood, then back at Jack, Contemplating on what he should do.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted without looking. And Faffel did as he was told. After all, he didn't want to make his captain angry, no matter how bad he wished for his friends safety.

"What took so long?" Jack asked when he was finally caught up. "Jack Sparrow!! Watch out"  
"Whoa!"

Faffel stood over Jack, Who was now sitting in a hole, Probably another Pirate trap.

"Captain" Jack said "What?" Faffel asked, very confused "You called me Jack Sparrow. It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Faffel Stared at him. "You've got to watch out for those Traps, captain." He said, and then began to strut off in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Jack Shouted from the deep, Dark, Dirt hole.

"To find Gibb's and Marty. It's getting dark out. and besides, If you ever happen to escape...well, You know where to find us." Faffel remarked smartly. Jack Blinked at him disbeleivingly.

"You Double crossing, Back stabbing, Cheating-" Jack screamed as loud as he could.  
And then he was out of earshot. At least, Faffel's earshot. In fact, The rest of Jack's Crew had joined forces and were still searching for the treasure. One Pirate, Cotton, a mute, heard him from miles away. He notified the other's with his parrot, who spoke for him. "Jack need's help!" he called out to the crew.

"What are you talking about stupid bird?" One pirate with a beard asked "Wait Listen.." another said, straining to hear Jack's far away voice "It's coming from over there!" The Bearded pirate said. And cotton nodded. They all pushed the thick cover of bushes blocking their way to see a 10 foot deep hole, and their captain, sitting in it. They all began to laugh and formed a circle around the hole so the could get a better view. "What happened?" The parrot asked Jack.

"It doesn't matter, Just get me out of here! We found the First peice, It on the opposite side of the island, We are going to sail the pearl through the canyon so that we can take it. I was on my way to the pearl when I fell in this Trap. And Good ole Faffel ran off and left me here."

Cotton helped pull Jack up, and They started walking back to the beach, each telling about their walk through the jungle earlier that day, All except Jack, He had his mind on other things, Like the Ganderva Treasure. 'why do those people want it so bad anyway's?' he asked himself 'It must be really powerful'. Suddenly, He was broken out of his thoughts by the loud chatter that was going on amongst the other pirates.

"Where is it"  
" I dunno it's gone"  
"Did someone steal it"  
"Who would do that"  
"The Tribe, Barbossa, The commodore"  
"Why would any of those people want the pearl?"

Suddenly Jack looked up. They were right. The beach was completely empty. The Pearl was gone, all the rum, the food, everything, including the map to the Ganderva art and tribe. Jack fell backwards into the sand.  
"Oh my! Captain"  
"Is he dead"  
"Wake up! Jack are you ok?"

Jack layed there, listening to the pirates yell and bicker around him. He suddenly felt sick. He had no ship. The pearl, The one ship that he'd spent his whole life chasing after was gone. And not only that, But now he had no boat to sail in, which meant that he couldn't look for the art, Therefore, he only had a short amount of time too live. Sand traveled the beach in the wind, The waves were crashing against the shore. There was a storm coming...

Bird's were cawing, and wolves were howling in the distance.The moon shone overhead, And Miles away, Faffel was still wandering around in the darkness. He heard thunder. It was loud. Suddenly rain began to pour. He felt sympathy for Jack. Who he thought was still sitting in the hole, which would soon be a mud pile. He looked up at the sky and wondered how long the storm would last. Being a pirate, Storms were a very common factor of his life. But that didn't mean he liked them.

He remembered the first day he met Jack. The first day he became a Pirate. It was storming that day too. He was young, as far as he could remember, probably only 12. His baby sister Ana, had recently been born. He hated how his parents loved her more than him. So he went to the dock to clear his thoughts. Jack was recruiting new pirates. And just to get away from Tortuga, his home, his life, and his family, he signed up and boarded the ship. He had been there ever since. As he searched for his new pirate friends, he imagined what life would have been like if he hadn't left Tortuga. Would he have family? Would he have a life? He began to regret what he did that day. How old was Ana now? He was what, 20? It had been years, He found that he missed them. What intrest did he have in piratery anyway's? none what-so-ever, and now he found that he hated it. Every aspect of it. He kicked a nearby stone, out of anger. He had wasted his life on a childhood jealousy of his sister. And now here he was, walking in the rain, looking for two crew member's that he called his friends. They were'nt even his real friends. They didn't care about him and he knew it.  
" God, I wish I could take it back. I miss my family." He said staring up at the sky and wondering why he began thinking about his unconditional past in the first place.

"Faffel! We've been looking all over for you." He heard a voice say. He jumped, out of fear that the sky was talking to him, then turned to see Marty and Joshamee running up to meet him.

"Where were you two?" He asked them, But secretly still in his own thoughts.

"Gibb's saw Raggetti and Pintel sailing away on the pearl so he ran back over to the cliff so he could scream and tell them to come back." Marty answered.

Suddenly Faffel snapped back to reality. "They stole the ship?"

"Aye, and the rum too." Gibbs answered sadly "I found Gibbs at the cliff, they were far gone, But he didn't have the heart to tell Jack. So we sat there for a while." Marty told him.

Gibbs nodded, then said "At least until we heard you talking to yourself. Haha. So.. where's Jack?"

"He fell into a trap, I left him so I could go looking for you." Faffel answered reluctantly. "I was going to go back for him later."

"Why did you leave him?!" Gibb's asked "who know's what could have happened to him."

"I'm sure he's fine" Marty said " But trust me, he won't be when he hears the new's."

"Aye, we should tell him before it's too late. Are you coming Faffel?" Gibb's asked. When Faffel told him yes, the three reunited pirates continued to explore the rainy jungle, looking for Jack. Their captain who they thought was still in a hole. 


End file.
